Portray of You and Me
by MoonNight's Mystic
Summary: Much height differences will lead to a depression mode. SxS. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

-

**Portray of You and Me**

**-**

Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 10, Height: 4'5"

Syaoran Li

Age: 11, Height: 4'5.2"

"Shut up!" A cute blush adorned the face of a rather boyish face of a certain messy chocolate-brown haired boy.

The giggles weren't helping the kid's mood to get any better. "I'll show you, Kinomoto!" The sudden burst made the refered girl to stop at her amused giggles. She stared at him thinking maybe she did go much far. But she couldn't help it, it was just such a stupid reason to get depressed about. She had seen him sitting on the swings that day with a sad expression. When she asked about it, he seemed reluctant to say but still he did say after getting some threats about embarrassing him. 'Weird girl.'

The reason of his depression was because he overheard the girls in his class were saying something about him. Well, that usually didn't matter to him but this was something which struck a nerve, and instead of getting into the anger mode he went into depression mode.

"I'll be taller than anyone in this town." He made it sound so serious with his cute pout Sakura couldn't help but scream inside her head… 'Kawaii!!'

Anyways, so basically the reason was that an annoying girl was shamelessly proclaiming him as her 'prince charming' when someone in the background yelled that princes are usually not 'shrimp'. He was so angry at that comment that he was in a scowling mood all day.

With a kick on the non-existent pebble, he ran away. She just stared at his retreating back and burst out laughing again.

Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 16, Height: 5'3"

Syaoran Li

Age:17, Height: 5'10"

What could she do about it? She never should have laughed like that when they were small. 'But seriously why did he have to hold a grudge against me after such a childish reason?'

After few weeks Syaoran had forgotten about the the 'height' complex and had gone back to being friends with her when they were kids. She never knew that there was still a faint pulse stuck in there in his mind. 'Now, of all times, he had to remember it.' She gave a long sigh which could be a substitute for the sigh of a hundred sighs.

Suddenly the demon that plagued her thoughts right now leaned on her keeping his elbow on her shoulder. She scowled at him and moved quickly to make him stumble but lady luck wasn't on her side. He just laughed out loud on her face which again reminded her of the childhood memory.

Why did he have to remember to tease her at that time, huh? She had gone to his house for getting some notes. She ended up making tea for him, the sugar was kept in cabinet above but she couldn't reach it . A hand came from behind her and brought it down for her. She turned to give thanks to him when she realized that his face was mere inches apart hers.

She stared.

He stared back.

"Shrimp." Her eyes widened when she heard that word and a pink tint crept on her face due to embarrassment. From his face he seemed to have controlling his laughter. She glared daggers at him that he started laughing histerically. Normally, it wasn't that funny but the sweet pleasure of revenge made it hilarious.

From that day on, Sakura always felt consicious to even stand near him. She avoided him for few weeks, but no matter what he would tease her by gracing his presence near her more and more. After some time the teasing stopped and all went back to normal.

Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 24, Height: 5'4"

Syaoran Li

Age: 25, Height: 6 ft 1inch

She couldn't believe it. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the gorgeous thing infront of her. She was so happy.

She was getting married to the person she loves.

She was currently standing in the shop where she was being delivered her custom made wedding gown. It was his choice. It made her feel giddy like a child. She was in her dreamland with her gown when she overheard some workers there talking something…about her.

When she realized what they were saying, she closed her eyes and breath a heavy sigh. 'They are right in that case' What struck her most was the last line…"Maybe, every Prince Charming doesn't get the perfect bride."

Feeling downcasted she left the place without taking the parcel. She was thinking if she was really the right choice for him.

With a light 'thud' she closed the door of her room and leaned to it, a lone tear slid down her face.

-

A light knock on her door startled her, she was lying on the bed staring blankly at the white ceiling.

"Come in"

When she looked at the door a flying teddy bear was staring at her. A smile crept on her face. "Stupid Syaoran, Get in."

He came inside with a sheepish look on his face and his other free hand rubbing at the back of his head messing up his messy hair even more.

He gave a light peck on her lips handed her the teddy. "thank you." His eyes softened, it was obvious she was having trouble with something. Her voice was low and a sad small smile replaced the big one.

"What happened, Sakura? I got a call from the shop that you forgot the package there." Hearing that she felt more depressed.

"Baby, tell me what happened?" He waited patiently for her her to respond. After some reluctance she looked at him with those desperate sad eyes.

"They said 'Maybe every 'prince charming' doesn't get a perfect bride'. It made me feel so insecure when I got to know the reason behind those words." Her voice was still low, it was as if she felt so inferior to be sitting right next to him.

"They said I was a plain simple woman with short height for a person like you. I didn't suit you." He was quiet for a while, then suddenly a soft chuckle rang through her ears. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. At least she didn't expect him to react like that. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked away from him.

Shifting his position from sitting on the bed to kneeling infront of her, he turned her face towards him. "I don't care what they said. All I know you are the woman I wanna marry." Those words made her heart flutter even though she expected more, she couldn't help it, she hugged him.

--Wedding day--

Syaoran's eyes never left her form. Where ever she moved, even if her lips moved, her every movement he wanted to capture. She was so gorgeous in that wedding gown she wore for him. When he had seen her walking down the aisle that time, it was as if his world would finally be complete 'coz she was coming to him, for him, to be in his world.

He got out of that trance when his mother told him to accompany his wife. He blushed and stood beside her.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, he gave her a soft look. "See, my wife is so proud to look at me with her head held high." She realized what he meant by that and gave him a heart-warming smile. "Now even if I would be down, you will be able to cheer me up even without words 'coz I would know that you are there looking up on me and I'll be staring down at you." Her eyes were wellin up upon hearing those words.

" I don't mind bowing my head before you everytime you'll look up at me" With that he swept her into a sweet gentle kiss. He was glad to have her.

**End**

**A/N: **Hmm… I don't think that this fic is that satisfactory 'coz I did potray it in a casual way… the first two parts I don't think is important but still to go with the main idea it had to be there…right? I took three ways of dealing with the situation--childish, embarassed and mature. I wanna know how people think about the situation. The 'prince charming' part was somethingreally interesting coz of the reverse affect on the characters. I agree that the last part s mushy but I really love the line which Syaoran says to Sakura…hehe…I hope you liked it.

**Kindly Review. Constructive criticism encouraged. **


End file.
